Clare Field
Clare (Field) Attard is a regular Wiggly Dancer, the niece of Anthony Field and the daughter of Paul Field. She is the 2nd younger sister of Luke Field. She is the older sister of Joseph Field and Dominic Field. She was born on June 14, 1989 in Sydney, Australia - a year after her sister Bernadette, died at age of 8 months old from SIDS. She has learnt tap, Irish and ballet dancing. She is married to The Wiggles graphic designer, Daniel Attard. She has featured in many of The Wiggles videos, DVDs and TV Series' since she was a child. She is most commonly known as playing Fairy Clare in the Dorothy The Dinosaur TV Series' and DVDs. She is the most known & featured the most in their videos. Appears in * Wiggle Time! (first appearance) (Age 4) * Yummy Yummy (Age 5) * Big Red Car (Age 6) * Wake Up Jeff (Age 7) * Wiggledance! (cameo) (Age 7) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-recording) (Age 8) * The Wiggles Movie (Age 8) * Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (Age 8) * Wiggle Time! (1998 video) (Age 8) * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland (cameo) (Age 9) * Toot Toot! (Age 9) * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (Age 11) * Yule Be Wiggling (Age 11) * Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party (Age 12) * Cold Spaghetti Western (Age 15) * Santa's Rockin'! (cameo) (Age 15) * Here Comes the Big Red Car (Age 16) * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (Age 16) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (Age 16) * Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 (In Di Dicki Do Dum) (Likely 16) * Racing to the Rainbow (Age 17) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Age 18) * Sing a Song of Wiggles (video) (Age 19) * The Wiggles Go Bananas! (video) (Age 19) * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (Age 19) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (video) (Age 20) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video) (cameo) (Age 20) * Let's Eat! (Age 21) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (Age 22) * It's Always Christmas With You! (Age 22) * Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! (YouTube) (Age 23) * Surfer Jeff (Age 23) * Furry Tales (Age 23) * Pumpkin Face (Age 24) * Go Santa Go! (Age 24) * Apples & Bananas (Age 24) * Rock & Roll Preschool (Age 25) * Wiggle Town! (Age 26) About Clare Field Gender: Female Aged: (4-26) (30 In 2019) Favorite Color: Purple Birthday: June 14, 1989 Family: Lives with her husband Daniel Attard Hobbies: Ballet Dancing, Irish Dancing, Tap Dancing, and Science. Clare Field's outfits * a lavender dress with white flowers with dark purple dots. * a red and white checkerboard long sleeve dress with a red and white checkerboard headband on her hair. * a yellow-orange short sleeve shirt with blue jeans and a yellow-orange headband on her hair. * a red T-shirt with red and white checkerboard overall dress and a white headband on her hair. * a white long sleeve shirt. * a lemon yellow dress with with purple and maroon flowers on It. * a mary costume. * a elf costume. * a white shirt with a maroon tie and gray overall dress. * a white party dress with flowers on it, and a blue party hat. * a blue dress, with turquoise flowers, and a blue headband on her hair. * a white shirt, with black stripes, black overall dress, and a red headband on her hair. * a pink-white dress. * a wiggly colored dancer. * a ballerina costume. * a Irish dress. * a cheerleader outfit. * a duck costume. * a Italian dress. * a red jacket with a stripe shirt. * a beach outfit. * a red long sleeve shirt with white short pants. * a pirate costume. * a yellow T-shirt and black pants. * a tween mary costume. * a tween shirt with a gray skirt. * a white long sleeve shirt, with a black vest with white stripes, a black skirt, and a flower headband on her head. * a teen Irish dress. * a teen mary costume. * a santa costume. * a beautiful Irish black dress with flowers on it, with flowers on her hair, and dancing shoes. * a dancing dress. * a wiggly red coat dancer. * a fairy costume including a tiara. * a different fairy costume. * a red jacket, with a black skirt. * a light yellow t-shirt with names on It, a black and white checkerboard skirt, black tights, and black shoes. * a pie maker costume. * a pink Irish dress. * a chicken costume. * a circus costume. * a princess costume. * a navy blue dress with white flowers on It. a white apron, and white boots. * a blue shirt with a black wig. * a white blouse, a tan skirt, and a black hat. Gallery See here Category:People Category:Families Category:Child Performers Category:Children Category:Born in 1980's Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:1989 Category:Singers Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Gemini Category:Catholic Category:2016 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Pianists Category:Field Category:Guest Star Category:The Manzillas members Category:Dancer Category:Beautiful Category:Talented